Broken Arrow
Broken Arrow is track #7 on The Script's third studio album, #3. Lyrics This time he's gonna wear an iron suit This time she's gonna fix her heart and make it bullet proof He says he's gonna take a bite from the forbidden fruit She says never never bite more than you can chew But this time he's not gonna be another could've been This time she's gonna get real, love the skin she's in She says a winner never quits, quitters never win She said this time that she is built to face anything This time he's gonna step for who he is This time she's gonna live to work, she's not working to live He says just because you say it's true, it don't mean it is She says it seems too good to be true, well then it probably is This time he's hell bent yeah he's heaven bound This time she's gonna pick herself up no more breaking down He says he's gonna turn the wheel, turn this shit around She says if he's looking for love then she don't want to be found When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow It's so hard to keep yourself on the straight and narrow When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow You fall off course, Yeah when you hit the ground It's hard to get to heaven when you're born hell bound This time he's gonna make it to the aftermath This time she's gonna raise her head choose the righteous path He says one day we will look back and it will make us laugh She says better to have and not need, than to need and not have No matter what the cause it's better to have loved and lost Have you ever met a man who never loved at all? Yeah the higher they are the bigger they fall You have to choose something cause you can't have it all No, he's not gonna be the last to the finish line She said even losers get lucky sometimes He says it's gonna get better like a fine wine She says it's harder to smell the roses when the sun don't shine This time he's gonna find another way This time she's gonna take it to the good ol' days with no airs or graces Only warm embraces we're just two little street angels with dirty faces When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow It's so hard to keep yourself on the straight and narrow When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow You fall off course, Yeah when you hit the ground It's hard to get to heaven when you're born hell bound Every break, every burn, every toss, every turn, every sin, Everything you've learned it's all programmed, all programmed Every break, every burn, every toss, every turn, every sin, Everything we've learned it's all programmed, all programmed When you hit the ground, It's hard to get to heaven when you're born hell bound When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow It's so hard to keep yourself on the straight and narrow When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow You fall off course, Yeah when you hit the ground It's hard to get to heaven when you're born hell bound